gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Verchiel Morningstar
Verchiel Morningstar is the only remaining angelic member of House Morningstar and the only direct descendant of Lucifer living outside of Hell. He is the twin brother of Cambria, and is often referred to as the 'good side' missing from her personality. Although he is loyal to his family, Verchiel is first and foremost a subject of Heaven - something that often causes conflict amongst members of his House. He is an inactive character in the current storyline. His faceclaim is Sean O'Pry. Appearance The image of physical perfection, Verchiel was molded from his father's image. He isn't considered handsome in the typical masculine way, rather, his appearance is artistically beautiful. His facial symmetry, sculpted bone structure, and rare coloring give him the typical Morningstar/Morgan appearance. However, unlike his sister and her descendants, Verchiel has a certain youthfulness about him. It's reflected in his mannerisms as well as his facial expressions. He is the male-equivalent of his twin sister, with the same inky black hair and emerald green eyes. Character Verchiel is known as being the black sheep of his family. One might expect Lucifer's middle child to be very similar to both his siblings, who followed in their father's footsteps toward corruption, chaos, and general evil tendencies. Somehow, Verchiel was spared of this and, over the years, has remained something of a 'good guy' when compared to the others in his bloodline. He is genuinely concerned about the well-being of others and is known for actively going out of his way to help others. This is especially true in the case of those he holds dearest... Especially his family, though they are so different from his own self. In the case of his sister, Verchiel will drop just about whatever it is he is doing to protect her, though Cambria has made it very clear she is not always so comfortable accepting this help. Parts of Verchiel still believe his sister can be saved and returned to Heaven. This does not mean he loyal to the cause of the current Morningstar bloodline; he holds the rare opinion that humanity should be preserved and allowed to restore itself to its former glory. Some make the mistake of confusing his kindness as weakness, but Verchiel is a very strong individual. He rarely lets his emotions get the best of him and is sometimes described as being 'eerily calm'. Abilities After the Celestial War, Verchiel's ability to use heavenly fire was blocked through angelic magic. Ever since, he has not possessed this ability. If the block is somehow removed, he will be able to resume using it, but will need retraining to keep it controlled. His lack of capability to use his supernatural abilities has lead to him being increasingly competent in weaponry. He is known as a fine swordsman and an even better shot. Family Technically speaking, Verchiel has no biological parents. As an angel, he was created through magic as a variation on Lucifer's form. He and his 'twin sister' (who she shares the exact same genetic makeup with, except she has female sex chromosomes) were given life and autonomy when their bodies were around the human equivalent of 6 years of age. As Verchiel never had any children, House Morningstar does not extend from his particular branch of the family tree. Still, Verchiel has always been close with his sister, and thus considers himself to be the 'Uncle' of the Morgan children. He visits them when possible and is often called to the scene to clean up any damage his sister might have caused within the family. * 'Father': Lucifer Morningstar - Founder of Hell & Instigator of the Celestial War - Destroyed * Sister: Cambria Morningstar - Reigning Queen of Hell, 'The Serpent' * Brother: Daedric Morningstar - Demon - Hellbound Category:Characters Category:Celestials Category:House Morningstar